The invention relates to a series evaporator for vacuum vapor-deposition apparatus, in particular for vapor-deposition apparatus for belts, comprising several evaporators with individual power control, heated by a current passed through and mounted on column-like electrical supply lines. These column-like supply lines are held by an electrically conductive support body which extends over the entire length of the series evaporator. Further, the supply lines of the one polarity are connected to the support body in an electrically conductive manner whereas the supply lines of the other polarity are insulated and passed through the support body and connected to conducting wires which are disposed in an insulated manner.
A series evaporator is known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,116) where the trough-like evaporation vessel is clamped in between a first stationary, column-like supply line and a thrust piece which is under spring tension and held and guided at a second stationary supply line.
This known device has the disadvantage that a replacement of the evaporation vessel is time-consuming requiring a reduction of the spring tension by means of tools. Further, the removal of the vessel is troublesome since it is not easily accessible.